An exploratory feasibility study was under taken to determine whether Phosphorus-31 (31P)-driven hetero-TOCSY experiments will be useful to delineate the structure and dynamics of DNA oligomers. In 1992, we advocated the thesis that two-dimensional (2D) NMR methods via NOESY simulations are unable to provide experimentally reliable global 3D structures of DNA oligomer duplexes (Biochemistry 31, 3918-3930, (1992)). This is because the small number of distances provided by the experiments are compatible with a large number of structures, and the situations is further complicated by the plasticity of the double helix. However, the derived experimental data can be used to derive a sound three-dimensional (3D) structure by incorporating conventional force fields; the structure so derived is mostly driven by the force field, and this is an undesirable situation. We have explored the use of 31P driven hetero TOCSY methods to derive information about the backbone conformation. The sequence that we have investigated is the one that we have already studied by homonuclear 2D NMR methods (Biochemistry 32, 6875-6883, (1993)).